


Iantop

by Amjead



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Jack, Dom/sub, Dominant!Ianto, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Submissive!Jack, top!Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack gives Ianto the opportunity to Dom, he doesn't know what to expect. Little does he know, Ianto has a natural talent for topping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iantop

“What are your thoughts on Domming?” Jack was helping Ianto clean up a spill in the meeting room when he asked him this question. It caught him a little off guard.

“Oh, I don't know. Why do you ask?” questioned Ianto.

“Well, I always assume the role of the Dom and I thought that maybe you'd like a turn,” Jack explained.

Ianto thought it over and said, “All right. I'll give it a go. When did you want to do this?”

“The others are away on a scouting mission tomorrow. Does that sound good to you?” Jack asked.

“Sounds fine,” Ianto answered. “It'll give me time to do some research.”

“Research?” Jack laughed. “Honey, I don't think there's any situation where you can call watching porn research.”

“Well, I just want to do right by you,” Ianto said. This made Jack smile. His lover was always very considerate of his feelings. He always wanted to do right by him.

“Very well,” Jack said. “I'll be waiting for tomorrow with baited breath.”

“Don't do that,” Ianto joked. “You'll pass out.”

The next day, Jack strolled into the hub wondering what Ianto would have in store for him. He didn't think it would be any great shakes. This was Ianto's first time Domming after all, but he was sure that whatever Ianto did, he would love it. That's how Jack always felt about his lover. It didn't matter what he did. Jack would naturally love it. Speaking of which, where was Ianto? The hub seemed awfully quiet.

“Ianto?” Jack called out. “Ianto, where are you?”

“I'm in storage six,” Ianto said over Jack's earpiece.

“I'm heading your way,” said Jack as he pulled the little ear bud out. With that, he turned himself around and headed straight for his lover.

Storage six was an odd room. It was odd in the sense that it was longer than any other room in the hub and bizarrely empty. Jack occasionally would refer to it as, “The Warehouse.” Anyway, when Jack came into the room, he saw that there was a chair on the other side with Ianto reclining in it. Jack slowly walked toward him. He wanted to get a good look at the man before him. Ianto was wearing tight leather pants, Jack's military hat, and no shirt. He laid across the chair with his legs casually tossed over the arm rest. In his hand, he held a sleek riding crop. Yowza. This was quite a new look for Ianto. Jack loved it. He stopped in front of the chair. Ianto stood up and looked him in the eye. The captain let out a low whistle.

“Look at you, hot stuff," said Jack. "You really look the part. Have you been in my closet again? You really should-” _Smack!_ Ianto slapped Jack across the face with his hand. Whoa. That was unexpected. It wasn't necessarily unwelcome. It was just really unexpected.

Jack was about to say something sassy, but Ianto got right into his ear and said softly, but sternly, “You're done talking. Get on your knees, bitch.” Jack's jaw hit the floor along with his knees. Holy shit. Ianto wasn't fucking around. This was going to get intense and Jack was going to love every minute of it. He sunk down further so that his backside was resting on the heels of his feet. He didn't know how long Ianto would keep him down there. So, it was best to get into a comfortable position. Ianto gently stroked Jack's cheek with the edge of his crop.

“You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this,” said Ianto. “I seem to recall all of those times that you openly flirted with other people in front of me. Once I'm done with you, you won't even so much as glance in another person's direction.” Jack couldn't believe it. Ianto's Dom skills were as impeccable as his coffee. It was all very arousing. Jack couldn't wait to get underway.

“What are you going to do to me, Ianto?” Jack asked. This earned his a swift whip from the crop.

“You will not speak unless spoken to, slave,” instructed Ianto. “Also, you will be calling me Captain tonight.” Jack's palms went sweaty. If he had known how sexy a commanding Ianto could be, he would've Subbed for him months ago. “Take your clothes off,” said Ianto. Jack did as he was told and stripped. Then, he got back into his previous position. Ianto gingerly inspected Jack's ever-so-slowly hardening penis with his crop. “Your will is weak,” said the ruling coffee boy. “All you've done is remove your clothes and already your erection is beginning.” In Jack's defense, this whole situation was very stimulating for him. “You're so willing to perform,” Ianto mocked. “You're like a whore.” _Crack!_ Jack received a whip to the abdomen. Ianto then tilted Jack's face up by his chin so they were looking each other in the eye again. “You're my whore though,” he said sweetly. “Don't you forget it.”

With that, Ianto pulled Jack to his feet by the bottom of his head and savagely kissed him. The kiss was so full of reckless abandon. It was as if Ianto wanted to make Jack forget all of his past kisses with anyone else. It was Ianto here and now. This was the only kiss that mattered. It filled Jack up with a warm, aroused feeling. When Ianto decided the kiss was over, he broke it and shoved Jack back down into his original position.

“Blow me,” said Ianto forcefully. Jack nodded and reached out to undo the zipper on Ianto's leather pants. He pulled the lengthening dick out and gave it a good, hard suck. “Ah! Yes!” Ianto moaned. “That's it, darling. There. Right there. Harder! Ah! Harder!” Jack kept at it. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't be feeling that much personal pleasure from merely sucking some dick, but there was just something about Ianto's dirty moans that drove him wild. Sometimes, Jack felt that he could get off on the coffee boy's beautiful orgasms alone.

“Oh! Oh, I'm close!” Ianto cried. “Stop it. Stop sucking. I want to cum on you.” Jack gave one more strong tug with his mouth, but then broke the contact. Ianto dropped the riding crop and jerked himself to completion, moaning all the way. “Oh. Oh God. Yeah. Yeah! YEAH! AH!” He spurted gobs of warm jizz all down Jack's front. Ianto smiled down at his lover with heavy eyes. He admired the number he did on Jack. His torso was covered in cum. Jack's mouth glistened with want. His eyes sparkled with lust. Ianto laughed darkly. What to do next? The possibilities were endless. Ianto glanced all the way down at Jack's fully erect penis. Then, he looked back into the captain's eyes.

“I bet you want to fuck me,” Ianto said.

“Oh yes, Captain,” Jack said earnestly. Ianto squatted so he was on the same level as Jack. He wrapped his hand around his lover's dick and gave it one, two, three pulls.

“Say please,” Ianto said.

Jack smiled and said, “Please let me fuck you.” Ianto picked up the nearby crop and hit Jack on the chest again.

“Really?" Ianto sneered. "You think that's all it'll take for me to let you fuck me. You fuck me and fuck me over all the time. I finally have you right where I want you and you think that 'please let me fuck you' is good enough?” Ianto dropped Jack's aching dick and stood up. He threw the crop across the room. He seemed legitimately angry. Jack had never seen Ianto take charge like this. Ianto glared at Jack with much intensity. “Beg me like a proper bitch.” he growled. Jack wiped the smile off his face and put on a look of sadness, want, and sincerity.

“Oh, please, darling," Jack purred. "I ache for your touch and yours alone. No one can compare to you. I crave no one, but you. You are my sun, my moon, my stars. I am nothing without you.” Jack lowered his head a few tears fell. “I never want to be apart from you. You are my one and only. I love you, Ianto, my captain.” In all honesty, Jack mean it. Jack dared himself a piteous glance up at Ianto. Jack could tell by Ianto's face that he almost broke him...almost.

“Jerk yourself off,” Ianto said. Jack was a little confused.

“What?”questioned Jack.

“You made a good case for yourself.” said Ianto. “You deserve a little reward, but I don't want your dirty cock in me. So, jerk yourself off.” Damn. Ianto was really going to see this to the very end. Well, it wasn't like Jack to deny himself his own pleasure. So, he jerked himself off. It was nice and deliberate. He didn't break eye contact with Ianto for a second. Why would he? As he got more into it, Ianto squatted back down, passionately kissed the man before him, and helped with the stroking. They moaned into the other one's mouth. Jack was so stimulated that it was hard for him to keep quiet.

“Oh, Ianto. Yes. Yes. I love you.” While it was still all very hot and sexy, there was a definite added layer of romance. Soon, Jack came into his lover's hand. Ianto, not wanting to break his dominating spirit, smeared the cum on Jack's face. Jack didn't care though. That was some of the best sex he'd ever had...even if technically they didn't have sex. Then, Ianto pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket and started cleaning Jack's face.

“I'll have to wash this when I'm done,” Ianto said. Jack could tell by the tone in Ianto's voice that he was finished Domming and was back to his usual self. Jack smiled, stood up, and gave Ianto a loving kiss. When they broke the kiss, Jack laughed.

“I guess you ended up with my cum on your face after all,” Jack said. Ianto casually wiped it off with his finger and sucked it clean.

“Some things never change,” Ianto said. Jack gazed at Ianto with much admiration.

“You did a really good job,” Jack said. Ianto smiled at the compliment.

“Thank you, sir,” he said. “I just wanted to do right by you.”

“Well, you did fantastic by me,” the captain answered. “More importantly, when can we do this again?”

That night, Jack was lying awake in his bed. Something was bothering him. So, he rolled over and woke Ianto up.

“Ianto. Ianto, wake up.” His lover stirred.

“What is it?” Ianto sleepily asked.

“Do you really think I have a dirty cock?” Ianto sighed exasperatedly. He woke him up for this?

“No,” Ianto said. “I don't really think you have a dirty cock.”

“All right,” said Jack. He kissed Ianto on the cheek and said, “Go back to sleep.” Jack didn't have to say that twice. Within moments, Ianto was snoring once again.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I have a tendency to come up with really good Janto fics while I'm at work. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Feel free to follow me on tumblr: followallthefandoms


End file.
